Runk's
Jack Glory gdy miał 14 lat, był jedynakiem w rodzinie. Pewnego razu został sam w domu na 2 dni. Gdy nie było jego rodziców ,ten robił co chciał. Gdy za 1 dzień mieli przyjechać do niego rodzice, zaprosił on do siebie kolegów na noc. Przyszli oni wieczorem o 19:00, gdy zapukali Jack przyszedł im otworzyć. Jego znajomi nazywali się: Alex (był bardzo chudy, często przez niego ekipa dostawała przypały) Dan (Najbliższy kolega Jacka, Zawsze z nim się trzymał razem) Oscar (najmłodszy członek ekipy, Zazwyczaj Nieśmiały). -Wejdźcie do domu (Powiedział Jack) -Chłopcy weszli z uśmiechem, lecz Oscar był z twarzy zaniepokojony -Coś się stało? -Zapytał Jack - Nie nic... (odparł Oscar) -Dobra! idziemy do góry pograć na Konsoli? -No Pewnie! - Powiedział Dan -A masz tam jakieś dobre bijatyki? -Powiedział przecierając rękoma Alex -Chłopacy z zadowoleniem weszli na górę. *5 godz później* - Która godzina?.... -Powiedział zaspany Alex -0:20 -Odpowiedział Jack -Co??? graliśmy ponad pięć godzin!... -Ehhh... chodźmy spać.... Nadbiła 3:00 Jack'a obudziło coś niepokojącego.... Zobaczył jak Oscar wpatruje się w okno, był zapłakany, i powtarzał szeptem "już po nas..." -CO TY GADASZ ZA GŁUPOTY CHŁOPIE! -Powiedział Jack -NIE ROZUMIESZ !!! ZGINIEMY!!! my zginiemy... (Krzyknął Oscar) -Idź spać, a tak w ogóle... Czemu byłeś taki przestraszony z twarzy? -Bo... Bo... Zobaczyłem tę samą postać... -Jaką?! -Powiedział z niepokojem Jack -Zobacz za oknem ... Powiedział Oscar -JEZU kto to? -Powiedział Jack -Nie wiem... Ta sama postać gdy szedłem z Alex'em i Danem... TYLKO JA JĄ ZOBACZYŁEM!... widziałem na polu jak on kogoś lub coś zakopuje... zobaczył mnie i machał do mnie, pokazał siekierę i pokazał nią tak, jak by miał mi odciąć głowę... Starałem się o tym nikomu nie mówić... Ale to mi przez całą drogę nie wypadało z głowy... (powiedział Oscar) -I co? prawdopodobnie poszedł za tobą? ( powiedział Jack) - Pewnie tak... *KRZYK* CO TO? -Krzyknął Jack -Hehe ale was nabrałem HaH! -Powiedział Alex *Jack Uderzył go z całej siły w głowę* -TY BARANIE JE###Y (powiedział Jack) -No co? -WIESZ CO ZROBILEŚ?! -Co? -O NIE! -Co? -powtórzył się Alex -Usłyszał nas przez ten krzyk! Teraz wie że nie śpimy! -KTO? -Powiedział Zaciekawiony Alex -Co wy tak się drzecie ! -Powiedział dopiero co obudzony Dan -On Macha do nas... Tak jak wtedy ... Już Po nas .... Już Po nas... JUŻ PO NAS! -Uspokój się!! -Powiedzieli po cichu chłopcy *Oscar uciekł do kuchni* -ZGINIEMY *wziął do ręki nóż* -CO TY ROBISZ -Powiedział Dan -JUŻ WOLĘ TAK ZGINĄĆ NIŻ BYĆ ZAKOPANY ŻYWCEM LUB ZOSTAĆ ZAJ####Y Z ŁOPATY -Powiedział Oscar -Dobra, ja się nim zajmę, wy idźcie zamknąć drzwi na klucz... -Powiedział Alex *Poszli na dół* EJ CZEMU DRZWI SĄ OTWARTE -Powiedział Jack -Nie zamykaj ich lepiej... jak on, lub te coś tu jest... nie mieli byśmy jak uciec... *Wrócili na górę* Zobaczyli zapłakanego Alexa. -Co się stało!? -Nie zdążyłem... ( Powiedział Alex i złapał się za głowę) -Co ? Zabił się?! (Krzyknął Jack) -Nie... raczej te coś go zabiło... -JAK?! -Szedłem z nim do pokoju... spytałem się czy naprawdę wieży w takie głupoty, Nie odpowiedział... odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem rękę Oscara jak próbuje wrócić przez okno gdy on go ciągnie... biegłem go uratować ... Ale go nie uratowałem... -O mój boże... Jak... Jak to możliwe ... to miała być jedna zabawna noc... -Powiedział Jack -Słyszycie to? *stup* *stup* *stup* *stup*... Nastała cisza... *Jack zamknął oczy...* Słychać było łamanie kości któregoś z chłopców.... Jack... Glory ... Twoi rodzice nie będą się martwić o ciebie... bo... i tak ich nie ma... Zakopałem ich na Polu... ale głowy zostawiłem sobie *To o tym mówił mi Oscar *Myśli* Po chwili Wszystko znikło przed oczami Jacka... Gdzie ja jestem? jest 9:00? to był sen? *Jack zobaczył śpiących kolegów* DALEJ WSTAWAJCIE! MUSZĘ WAM POWIEDZIEĆ JAKI MIAŁEM SEN! Wyrzucił kołdrę na bok żeby wstali -CO??? *Jack zobaczył że to nie byli oni... lecz tylko ich głowy*... podłoga była cała od krwi ... Jack z łzami w oczach uciekł do pokoju rodziców... bo pamiętał, że mają przyjść o 8:00 -O mój boże... *Jack zobaczył swoich rodziców na Łóżku, raczej ich ciała... pomiędzy nimi był napis "Pozdrowienia dla Jacka od Runk"sa " Jack został zobaczony po roku przez Policje... Był powieszony na linii w swoim domu... Sprzątacze zwłok zabrali ciała z miejsca. Wykonawcy Bartosz Jóźwiak,Łukasz Wylegała 22.12.2018 Łukasz Wylegała Kategoria:Kiepska creepypasta